


eXtra LoVe foR pURchaSe!!!

by PeeJayXela



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ?????, Big Temmie Honkers, Counter Sex, F/M, Furry, Humanoid Temmie, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Oversized Sweater, Prostitution, Store Sex, Temmie just gives an extra bit of love with the purchases, i think??, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Tem Shop!Buy Tem Flakes!Sell Tem Flakes!Temmie will give love for purchase!!
Relationships: Chara/Temmie (Undertale), Frisk/Temmie (Undertale), Main Character/Temmie (Undertale), Player/Temmie, Temmie/Undertale Player
Kudos: 15





	eXtra LoVe foR pURchaSe!!!

The Fallen Human walked along the mushroom-lit walkways, tapping each bioluminescent spore as he went past it, barely able to see the path under his feet when the light faded away.

He was going the right way, right? He had to be, he hadn't fallen, so this had to be the right way-

And... 

Oh,

This wasn't where he meant to go at all.

Strange music filled his ears as he walked into this odd cave, emerging into the light of mushrooms. 

Oh- 

He looked around to see these strange creatures walking on all fours, little humanoid creatures with dog ears and funny sweaters. 

The music around him immediately put him in a good mood, and he could not help but feel an attachment to these creatures as they surrounded him, talking to him about their 'village'.

He learnt that these pretty, strange creatures were known as 'Temmie's, and they were all so kind and affectionate, telling him all about themselves, and their rich history of Tem. 

It was slightly overwhelming to have these creatures rub against his legs, and he stepped over them, going to the only building in this place- an entrance of a shop, the 'Tem Shop', as they quickly told him, ushering him inside. 

It was a different music immediately, and unlike the blue glow of the village outside, this shop had a warm lighting covering it, and a cosy, eskimo-like feel to the entire interior. 

The music was bitty, but still incredibly happy, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the 'Temmie' leaning across the counter, her head on her chest, and she sat up immediately when she saw the Human walked in, her tail behind her wagging. 

"Hoi!!" She immediately said, waving her little paw, and swaying from side to side. 

The Human looked her up and down, from her bouncing hair, to her bouncing... chest. 

Wow, these Temmies were certainly endowed... he wondered if they were the same as human breasts, or if they were weird monster parts. 

Either way, he walked forwards to the counter, the smile on his face refusing to leave. 

The Tem perked up some more, her ears twitching and tail wagging even harder. 

"Welcum to Tem Shop!! Buy Tem Flakes! SELL Tem Flakes!" She told him, and the Human looked over their stock list, buy and sell prices. 

... 

Tem Flakes sold for more than they were bought... 

...

Tem Flakes sold for more than they were bought??

With a confused to look to the Tem, he reached for a bag of Tem Flakes, handing over his gold, and her paw stuck out to take it, and leant across the counter to kiss the Human's cheek. 

"Customer gets extra love for purchase!" She smiled, opening her till and putting the gold inside. 

Slowly, the Human put the bag down, sliding it across the counter. 

Without missing a beat, the Temmie opened her till and handed over more gold, and the Human counted them in his hand, blinking at the result. 

This was... more gold than he started with...

So the buy and sell dates were right...? 

Slowly, he reached for the shelf of Tem Flakes, picking up and armful. 

The Tem's eyes widened as he dumped them on the counter, and his money to purchase them. 

Her tail wagged even harder as she took the money, and leant across to hug the Human, pushing his head into her chest, to which the Human grinned into, resting his head for a moment, before he was let go. 

Tentatively, the Human pushed the bags across the table, and with an oblivious look, Temmie handed him his selling price. 

He looked to the rest to the Tem flakes, and grabbed as many as he could, including the pile he sold, and plopped them onto the counter. 

An excited little peep came from Temmie as the Human handed over the Gold, and she took it, excitedly stuffing it into her till before hopping up onto the counter, pulling the Human into a hug that pulled him onto the counter too. 

Both of them laying on the counter, Temmie licked the Human's face, giving him many kisses in happiness. 

"Temmie sold out of Tem Flakes! Hooman get a VEWWY special extra love for purchase!" She told him, rolling around on the counter for a moment, before pushing the Human up, and spreading her soft furred legs. 

Temmie had nothing on under the sweater, and it showed, her pretty pink puppy pussy on show for the Human to see. 

"Hooman can do what hooman wants! Temmie is told she is warm and softe on the insides!!!" She told him earnestly, wagging her tail under herself as the Human looked over her. 

A small smile on his face, the Human couldn't help but fumble himself out of his shorts, holding his own twitching hardness in his hands before diving under her oversized sweater. 

He shuffled under there until his head popped out of the collar, face to face with her, and holding her bare chest as he positioned himself inside. 

Pushing in, he was flush with her, both pinned together within the sweater, the elastic at the hem making it easier for him to burst his hips in and out. 

Temmie was giggling, holding him, her paws on his back as he fucked into her, her legs up and twitching as he continued, her tail curling around one of his legs as her insides were pushed into. 

It was clear she was experienced, clenching herself up at all the right moments- maybe she did the higher selling price on purpose to get to this goal? It seemed a convoluted way to get to prostitution, but he wasn't complaining in any way. 

She hadn't been telling lies, either, her insides were pink and soft, the absolute most velvet of skin, she felt like warm silicone, the softest pussy fur barely tickling him as he pulled out. 

The sounds of slapping were muffled as her fur insulated the slap of his full balls, but it only made for a soft landing to his tenders as he sped up in force and speed, causing her to moan out and her ears to shift to lay flat against her head. 

Moans seeped from her, high-pitched and whimpering, panting eventually taking hold of her as she was reaching her peak. 

The Human was slapping against her fat clit each and every thrust, and it was getting to her now, making her brain even more scattered than usual, all thoughts leaving her head, leaving her empty headed and fluffy inside and out. 

It wasn't too long before she came, the slapping to her clit becoming too much, and her pussy contracting as she seeped out sweet-smelling liquid against her fur. 

At the intense squeezing, the Human let out a little grunt, burying his face in the Temmie's chest as he unloaded into her, filling up her soft tummy, creating a little bulge in it until he had completely emptied his balls. 

...

And when he was done, he pulled out, leaving his spunk to leak out over the counter, and slip off the desk to stand the customer side. 

...

He pushed the Tem Flake Bags back across the counter.


End file.
